Innocent
by mrtysh
Summary: What was once an innocent walk into the bedroom became an excursion with quite a questionable motive. -GrimmUlqui, Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, AU.


**DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to Bleach or its characters. Let's stay rational, here.**

**A/N: Yay, MORE GrimmUlqui! I honestly wasn't planning this one, but hey. I needed a break from the 'heterosexual-ness.' XD Plus, it's a gift! Please enjoy!**

**Warning: Grimmjow seme, Ulquiorra uke, yaoi, lemon, PWP, AU.**

**

* * *

**

**Innocent**

_By Mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

What was once an innocent walk into the bedroom became an excursion with quite a questionable motive. The raven caught sight of his blue-haired lover, shirtless and unconsciously fisting the sheets. Thin blue bed-clothing didn't cover as much as was a necessity, leaving very little of a well-sculpted back to the onlooker's vivid imagination. A delectably scrutinizing gaze traveled down the body of the sleeping male, admiring it as it lifted with each soft breath. Eager eyes rested on the elastic band of the navy boxers the man wore; oh how they yearned to gorge on what existed under the perturbing fabric. Trailing down again, they were met with the view of that horrendous…

_Sheet_.

Said vexation demanded a solution, and the only acceptable one that assaulted the raven's mind was to awaken his lover in the most surreptitious of ways.

A devilish smirk tugged at Ulquiorra's jaw-line, but he willed it away. Somewhat too zealously to be considered "Standard Ulquiorra Behavior," he light-footedly made his way to the bed. With the same tentative movements, the raven hovered over his target; cautiously peeling away the sheets that disturbed his fantasies. He awed at the tingling sensation that greeted his fingertips as they brushed against the tanned skin.

Ulquiorra suppressed a low moan as his eyes cheered at the proclamation of the visual feast before them. Unable to resist, he slowly and gingerly straddled the snoozing body, arching his back lower and inhaling the definitive, musky scent his lover possessed. Fingertips skipped across the plains of a muscular back, arousing a visible shiver and an audible groan from the being below.

"…Th' fuck'r you _doing_?" Grimmjow raucously inquired with a stir, still groggy from sleep as reflected by his abnormally pathetic speech pattern.

"Awakening you, of course. What else might my falsely accused, innocent actions be perceived as?" Ulquiorra knew how to hide his sarcasm underneath a coy, undeterred façade.

"'Awakening' my ass…" A chuckle left Grimmjow. In one swift motion, he flipped their position, slamming Ulquiorra onto the firm mattress and hovering hungrily over him. "Your actions are about as innocent as the devil's, Ulqui. We both know what you want…" As if to prove his point, Grimmjow ground his pelvis roughly against the raven's, eliciting an alluring growl. "Why else would you just waltz your ass in here with only your boxers on?"

In response, Ulquiorra clung to the other male and clashed their lips, arching his back upward to have more contact between them. One hand fisted in uniquely-hued blue hair, the other clutching onto a shoulder.

Having difficulty maintaining his stance, Grimmjow adhered to something of a sitting position. Ulquiorra, unhesitant and zealous, climbed into his lover's lap while still managing to keep their lips attached. His legs wrapped securely around Grimmjow's waist, the raven encroached on the other's tongue. Grimmjow possessed the power domineer the situation, giving a light nip to the intrusion and a tug to tempting black hair.

Several throaty moans and a light blush later, Ulquiorra succumbed and reluctantly allowed Grimmjow into his mouth. With the tepid appendage came a hand to his chest, stroking and sporadically pinching a nipple. The other hand unclenched his hair and moved urgently to tend to his chest as well. As a retort, the raven-haired male brought his hands to caress the other's most susceptible points; his navel and the small of his back.

Despite their arms being tangled worse than the sheets below them, the pair manage to keep their lips gloriously intact; a hint of saliva drizzling provocatively down their chins. All the while, their eyes remained wide open; knowingly reading into the depths of each other's souls. Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes bored their impression into Ulquiorra's stunning emerald ones. Even though they possessed a unique green hue, the raven's eyes withheld an abstracted tinge of gold; making the viewer think they had come in contact with the most valued and prestigious being in existence.

Though he'd rather be buried alive than admit it, Grimmjow couldn't have felt any more blessed to have that specialty all for him.

Much to Grimmjow's disappointment, Ulquiorra pulled away and untwisted his limbs from the other. In a most agonizing fashion, he moved backward and kneeled comfortably on the floor; gesturing libidinously to his lover to follow him. Just that action had its blatant effect on Grimmjow.

In compliance, the male turned and sat closer to the edge of the bed. Ulquiorra eyed him ardently, giving him a thorough once-over before even considering touching him. The moment the raven was visually appeased, both hands flew to the hem of the hindering boxers, tugging them away with some difficulty. The posture they assumed currently didn't offer the most efficient angle, so Ulquiorra motioned for Grimmjow to rest himself on his elbows.

As the male became comfortable with the position, a nefarious smirk enlivened Ulquiorra; his hypnotic emerald eyes twinkling suspiciously. The boxers were yanked away and cast aside to reveal Grimmjow's splendid erection; one could hear a faint sigh of relief as he was freed from the abhorrently restraining cloth. Subconsciously, the male delved his fingertips into the sheets in anticipation of the sudden throes of pleasure that would render him a groaning mess.

Suppressing a chuckle at the efforts from Grimmjow, Ulquiorra gripped the base of a thick shaft. The gasp that escaped from below insisted him to lap at the pre-cum drizzling from the reddened head. The bittersweet taste overwhelming his senses, the raven encased the entire tip into his mouth, prying those obscene profanities from the other.

"God damn it, U-Ulqui…" Grimmjow swore repeatedly under his breath as the bastard gently applied his teeth to the action. His gag reflexes may not have appreciated it all too greatly, yet Ulquiorra engulfed Grimmjow completely; to his immense satisfaction. The other male's chest began to heave as he inhaled a few cherished lungfuls of air, oblivious to that fact that he had been holding back in an attempt to demonstrate his self-control; or lack thereof.

Perspiration built up along Grimmjow's brow promptly, Ulquiorra working attentively at his lover's intelligible coherence. His tongue slithered about the length in a precise manner, each slight motion profoundly jarring the other male. Every time the raven brought his teeth into play, Grimmjow would make obscure references to his ancestry and give a rough tug to his hair. Ulquiorra thrived on the obscenities, taking great dignity in the fact that it was all his own doing.

"_Fuck_…" the blue-haired male cursed as Ulquiorra practically inhaled him in all his entirety. Grimmjow could feel himself losing control with each passing moment, and while he longed for his release, the need to show his self-proclaimed dominance was a top priority.

With some difficulty on his part, Grimmjow extracted his length from Ulquiorra's exquisite mouth. Breathing heavily, he leaned down to meet the other's lips ravenously. A roaming hand found its way inside the raven's loose black boxers, his feather-light touch an abrupt astonishment. His arousal was apparent; length throbbing urgently and yearning to be unleashed.

Quite nimbly, Grimmjow seized Ulquiorra and brought them both to the ground. Their lips remained intact as the raven was pressed gently between the soft carpet and Grimmjow, a tanned hand still stroking his aching erection. The other male coaxed Ulquiorra's smooth tongue into his mouth, capturing it enticingly with his own lips. He absorbed the alluring essence of the writhing appendage as he moaned lightly, impelling an explicit sensation.

The blue-haired male pulled back enough to displease the other. Ulquiorra growled at his lover's spontaneity, immediately followed by a lustful moan as the hand below skimmed his length leisurely. A desirous, blatant proclamation of his needs unwillingly escaped him, to which Grimmjow ground their hips together brusquely.

"'S what'cha get for being such a _fucking tease_," He spoke the last two words emphatically, proving his point with more persistent friction between their thighs. Soon, Grimmjow relented and firmly kissed Ulquiorra, fingers blundering about with the elastic band of the boxers. The fabric was nudged aside to free the raven's burning length.

Wantonly, Ulquiorra kissed the male above him; willing his earnest hips to remain stationary. It became increasingly difficult as Grimmjow grazed their shafts, reminding them both of the excruciating desire to reach completion. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as he clung closely to his lover.

The blue-haired male pulled away, sneering. Both hands snatched the boxers and removed them forcefully before they were laid aside. Under the bed lay a small container of general lubricant, which was quickly retrieved. Grimmjow twisted the cap and spread a plentiful amount of the slick liquid onto his fingers, obscenely conversing with his desperate raven all the while.

"Yeah, you know what you want, Ulqui. Spread your legs like a dirty fucking whore…"

With not a moment's waste the raven complied, reveling in the feeling of two thick fingers beginning to press inside of him. Ulquiorra didn't realize he had been holding his breath as he gasped when the digits spread apart inside of him, plunging deeper. Urgently, the male wriggled his hips to send the fingers farther towards his prostate.

To the raven's chagrin, Grimmjow had predicted the intervention; pulling the probing fingers out of the warmth with a bemused chuckle. He smirked as his lover growled at the absence, the pale chest heaving as the male attempted to gain control of his actions. "You're a sneaky one today, Ulqui…I want to see you lose control; I want to hear you scream for me!"

With that, Grimmjow abruptly jammed the two digits directly into Ulquiorra's previously neglected prostate.

"_Fuck_!" the raven cursed tumultuously, the one remarkable sound being more than enough to stimulate the domineering mercilessness in the blue-haired male. Ulquiorra frantically attempted to clutch the carpeting, to no avail. Grimmjow thrust the fingers swiftly inside of him, nailing his prostate dead on with each precise movement. The third digit confidently accompanied the others in their preparation purpose. Ulquiorra breathlessly managed Grimmjow's name, his entire upper body in tremors under the throes of intense pleasure.

As much excitement that was brought to Grimmjow from the preparatory action, his own arousal remained most evident. The raven had certainly been stretched out plentifully. Withdrawing his fingers, the male coated the tip of his shaft with the remaining liquid; an exasperated groan escaping him with the unexpected sensitivity.

Ulquiorra, still making an effort to retain what little coherence that stayed with him, breathed raggedly. Grimmjow adjusted his stance slightly while his lover tightly wrapped pale legs around his waist, altering his elevation for the better. Their eyes met intimately, sharing one moment of mutual affection before Grimmjow lined himself up for entry.

Unbearably constricting warmth enveloped the blue-haired male, eliciting garbled profanities from them both. Grimmjow instantly plunged deep, momentarily allowing the pair to adjust. Slowly, the male commenced the routinely motions with what little benevolence that remained within him.

"_Grimmjow_," Ulquiorra snarled gruffly, maneuvering his hips pointedly as if to threaten his lover. "M…Make me lose control."

A chuckle left the libidinous male. Arching his back and sliding his arms underneath the raven in a makeshift embrace, he smirked. "You asked for it, Ulqui." With that, Grimmjow gave a ruthless, severely impacting thrust inside the other.

Following the action, an enthusiastic rhythm was set. A harmonic symphony of outcries and moans rendered the hefty silence nonexistent; the raven holding on firmly. With each jarring thrust his prostate was delightfully afflicted; gazing into those fervent blue eyes once again.

With each raspy breath from Ulquiorra, he managed his lover's name or a declaration of his current state of being. Subconsciously, he writhed under Grimmjow, creating a sequence of motions neither had expected.

"Fuck yes, move like that!" Grimmjow yelled, ensnaring his raven's lips wildly. His thrusts ceased so as to rapidly shift his hips in time with Ulquiorra's, the tip of his length pressed insistently against the raven's prostate.

As obediently as possible with the slight angling difference, Ulquiorra squirmed suggestively. The motions tore ragged curses from the blue-haired male in between their hectic kisses; Grimmjow doing his best to keep imminent release at bay for a short while longer. He longed to see his lover's contorted, blush-dusted face as the raven screamed and convulsed to the sporadic tendencies of his completion.

Propping himself up slightly, Grimmjow gestured to Ulquiorra to cease the steady movement of his hips. With that compliance, the male began to slowly slide out of the raven below him, the confusion and frustration practically tangible on his features. Not once faltering, Grimmjow smirked once again as Ulquiorra dug his piercing black nails into the tanned skin of his back. _Time to make him lose control. _

Inwardly praising himself for the twisted, mischievous idea; Grimmjow thrust in with all his might and more. Thanks to their exceptional angle, he struck the prostate with impeccable accuracy; leaving Ulquiorra crying out euphorically as his release approached him.

Toes curling tightly, the raven swore as he writhed from the explosive orgasm; warm fluids poured generously onto his and Grimmjow's lower chests. Muscles tensed around his length, drawing him into the pleasurable haze of coveted completion.

"Fuck, Ulquiorra…" The blue-haired male groaned, spilling copiously inside his lover with a few lazy thrusts to finish him. Their breaths harsh and resonating, Grimmjow lifted the raven and himself from the floor; turning so that his back would rest comfortably against the wall.

Amorously, their gazes locked and they shared a soft kiss; soothing to their marred lips. Ulquiorra drew in a breath, relaxing momentarily as Grimmjow's exuded scent wafted toward his nostrils. Any amount of perspiration that clung to the male brought with it an irresistible enthrallment; no doubt a reason for the raven's uncontrollable libido.

Ulquiorra inhaled deeply once more. He would need to catch his breath a bit before Grimmjow pounded the life out of him again.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Gosh, that was a damn long PWP. Nothing wrong with that, ne? ;]**

**Feed the author, she's voracious today! ;)**

_Love Mrtysh_


End file.
